HVAC systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosure. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air from the enclosure into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air back into the enclosure through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating or cooling the air). For example, a furnace, such as a gas furnace may be used to heat the air.
High efficiency gas-fired appliances including residential furnaces typically rely on a mechanical means, such as a combustion air inducer, to create controlled mass flow thru the flue side of the furnace heat exchanger. As the heated air flows therethrough, condensation is formed. To prevent damage to furnace components, such as a pressure sensing devices, the condensation is collected and removed from the furnace. This may be particularly evident with condensing or high efficiency (>90% AFUE) furnaces where the removal of condensation generated during the combustion process is needed.